


Memoirs

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mike? Do you remember anything that happened while you were there with your friends?"<br/>"..."<br/>"Was there someone with you?"<br/>"...Yes"<br/>"Do you remember who it was?"<br/>"Freddy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoirs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late post, I had a very brief writer's block, but your comments had make me so happy! I am glad that you are liking the story so far! I hope this doesn't disappoint and keep the comments coming, I really appreciate them. 
> 
> This one is kind of short, sorry for this after all the waiting, but I promise that the next one will be long.
> 
> I love you guys!

_Mike held his mother's hand. You could tell that he was excited. He loved the pizza and he was excited to go to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He couldn't contain his excitement so he smiled the whole walk toward the establishment. They entered and the smell of pizza hit his nose and he felt the hunger and his stomach growled. Mike went immediately to a table near the stage and his mother laughed seeing his son really excited, she sat by his son side and watched the show. The animatronics began to play the song, the song that the robots knew by heart and the other kids too...even Mike._

_Freddy Fazbear sung and the kids screamed with joy, Mike smiled widely, Bonnie and Chica continued with their instruments and cooperated with Freddy with vocals until the end of the song came. Mike finally calmed down when the show ended and the pizza arrived to the table. He ate happily and his mother too, but music began to fill the whole restaurant and the kids screamed excited, Mike smiled widely when he heard the very well known lyrics of the songs:_

 

_‘Freddy had wanted to play with you! Come and meet Freddy!’_

_‘Freddy is waiting for you!’_

_Mike opened his mouth completely excited and said to his mother: "Freddy wants me to play with me, mommy! Can I go?"_

_"First eat your pizza and then you can go"- His mother said, who smiled at him._

_Mike nodded and ate his pizza rapidly until there was nothing but the plate, he smiled to his mother and he went to join the other kids. The curtains of the stage opened and the animatronics appeared in front of the very excited kids. Mike smiled, Freddy began to sing and cheer the audience. Mike saw the kids beginning to stand up and dance happily and he did the same, raising their hands._

_"Look!"- A kid pointed out to something and Mike gazed to the direction._

_Something was at the entrance of the restroom but it went away so fast that Mike didn't get to register what it was. He looked at the kid who simply shrugged and continued to dance to the music. Mike looked again to the restroom and felt curiosity, he turned to see his mother but she was busy talking to an unknown woman and laughing, the whole restaurant was full of customers so it was not strange not to befriend someone._

_The show was over in no time and the trio of animatronics said their goodbye to the kids, which every kid responded with a sad: 'bye bye!' and the curtain closed completely, the background music filling the room once again. Mike took no time to make new friends and also he took no time for him to begin to run around the whole restaurant, he had lost only two times and it was good for him because of all the kids he was the one who could run fast._

_Teams were made and Mike was leader of his own team, the others were in charge of chasing Mike's team and they decided to go and hide on the restrooms..._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_........_

_........................_

_.._

_................................................................_

_"Mike? Mike, where are you honey?"_

_........_

_........................_

_.._

_................................................................_

_"Don't scare mommy, sweetie where are you?"_

_........_

_........................_

_.._

_................................................................_

_"911 what's your-?"_

_"I NEED AN AMBULANCE, NOW!"_

_........_

_........................_

_.._

_................................................................_

_"Mike? Do you remember anything that happened while you were there with your friends?"_

_"..."_

_"Was there someone with you?"_

_"...Yes"_

_"Do you remember who it was?"_

_"Freddy"_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mike, you sound really tired"_

"I am, actually"

_"Dude, do you even rest now? With all that work you have and all that shit?"_

 

Mike set the phone on speaker while he set bread, cheese, jam and other ingredients to make a sandwich.

 

"You could say that..."- Mike answered

_"What do you mean?"_

"Well, I was lying on my bed, does that count as resting?"

_"We both know that it doesn't count, you dipshit"_

 

Mike smiled and he wondered when was the last time he did that, smile was, for sure it was before he started working at that place...

 

"I had lots of work yesterday, I couldn't sleep"

_"What? Did burglars tried to steal you last night?"_

"Ehhh..."- _'Maybe my life and sanity...'_

 _"One might say that you're really enjoining your work because none of your friends, or even me, knows anything about your work"_ \- His friend said- _"You know that I work on a business company or that Dylan works on a factory, but you?"_

"Why do you insist?"- Mike asked, getting kind of annoyed and he grabbed a knife for the mayonnaise - "The important issue here is that I work, you work, we all work and we bloody **LOVE** our jobs, OUCH!"

 

He accidentally cut his finger with the knife, the blood came out quickly and he stared at it, his friend was talking to him but he didn't paid attention, he dropped the knife not caring any more for his meal...it had bloodstains now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:50 pm.**

 

"Looks like someone had no sleep"- William said with a smile- "You're late"

 

Mike got out of his car and said nothing but smiled at the man as he walked toward him.

 

"I was sleeping, I thought I was getting sick, I... didn't want to come, I felt weak"- This was technically not a lie. He did felt weak, but he wasn't feeling sick. Last night with all the strange dreams he had of him being a kid had him waking up shaking and sweaty that he just gave up sleeping for the rest of the night.

 

"Good thing you didn't, the guys here and I would have missed our favorite night guard"- William said with a tender smile- "And I'm sure that the pals here would have too"

 

William pointed at the entrance, referring to Freddy and the others and Mike instantaneously felt nausea rising up his throat. Those bastard were ruining his life, and if those dreams were true, then his childhood was ruined too, there's the possibility that the events that happened was one of the reasons he remembers nothing of his infancy.

 

"Whoa, you okay buddy?"- William said, letting out a nervous laugh- "You looked like you could throw up at any second"

"Yeah, Heh"

"Well buddy, sad to leave you but we all need to prepare the stuff for tomorrow's cleaning service"- William said, starting the van- "Have fun! See you tomorrow"

 

Mike waved good bye and when the cleaning service was away he turned to the entrance of the pizzeria. He remembered his dream, him running excited to enter the restaurant and his mother behind him... Now, here he was, on the night and in front of the pizzeria.

 

He took a deep breath and entered the establishment and his blood dropped on the floor as the shock froze his body.

 

The hats were scattered on the ground, some of them were now broken, Mike wondered of William knew about this or was this William's jokes... But he was not capable of this, they haven't talked too much. Mike knew who had done this; he just didn't want to believe it... Worse of all, was that the hats were arranged in a way that it left a message:

 

_**'WE WANT TO PLAY'** _


End file.
